


Harry in New York

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: What will happen when the greatest auror, Harry Potter was send to New York to assist the Shadowhunters there, where he meets Magnus Bane a warlock, Simon Lewis, a vampire, Luke Garroway a werewolf, Alec and Izzy lightwood and Clary fairchild, shadowhunters. And what will happen when Harry meets a blonde Jace Herondale/ Wayland?“I'm so sorry.” Harry said as he picks up his luggage“It's okay, it's my fault.” The blonde guy said as he helps Harry up.“Thanks.” Harry said.“You don't sound like you're from here.” The blonde guy replies.“I'm from London actually, just reached here today. I'm looking for an apartment,” Harry said as he dusted his jacket and grabs the book inside.“Here let me help you, I'm from around here.” The blonde guy chuckles.“Thanks Merlin, here I need to go here.” Harry points to the address.“It's not far from here, come on I'll walk you there.” The blonde guy offered.“Thank you, that's nice of you. I'm Harry by the way.” Harry said as he offers a handshake.“I'm Jace. Come on.” Jace replies as he shook Harry's hand.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Harry Potter / Jace Herondale, Harry Potter / Jace Wayland, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sighs as he dumps his bag and his auror cloak, he tossed his wand on the kitchen table. He had finally finished his meeting with the ministries and he swear he could burn the whole place down. Plus he was the best auror they had, he was being transferred over to New York, which was in another country. He did request to bring Ron and Hermione in, but guess what, the ministry needs them instead. He was the boy who lived, he defeated Voldermort twice, and yet he's the one being transferred out over the weekend. Harry sighs and went into his bedroom, he slowly packs his things, dumping everything he needs, the photo by his bedside, which was a photo of him and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, his old Gryffindor scarf, his old Slytherin cloak which belongs to his ex boyfriend Draco Malfoy, he packed a few jersey that Ron got him, and some warm sweaters Molly knitted for him, he packed a few books too that Hermione got him.

It was already late when Harry got into bed, he had packed two luggage full of things, to at least last him a year, knowing so well that he might be there longer. He had prepared some money to be changed to America's currency, also he had went to the bank earlier so he could do some overseas withdrawal. He had gotten ready his set of clothes by his chair, Harry laid in bed, still contemplating to leave. At least if he left, he could forget his memories here, finally move on from his heartbreak from Draco Malfoy. After his 8th year, Harry briefly dated Draco, they did plan for their wedding, but oh well sometimes the Dragon can't have enough, Harry caught Draco in bed with someone else, when Harry decided to come home early. And since then Harry banished every single death eater he met, he was disgusted with them. But the bad thing was, he's gonna miss Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Weasley's clan. It's time for a good start, Harry repeats to himself as he falls asleep.

Harry woke up the next morning, feeling extra grouchy. He got changed and grabs his things and off he went to the ministry, he had his portkey ready. He said goodbyes to his friends and off he went. As Harry reach the New York ministry of magic, he took a deep breathe in and calmed himself down. Harry looks at the address on his notebook, Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn, yup he had to meet this Magnus Bane. As Harry drags his bags through New York city, he bumps into a young man, a young handsome blonde man. What's with Harry and blonde dudes?

“I'm so sorry.” Harry said as he picks up his luggage

“It's okay, it's my fault.” The blonde guy said as he helps Harry up.

“Thanks.” Harry said.

“You don't sound like you're from here.” The blonde guy replies.

“I'm from London actually, just reached here today. I'm looking for an apartment,” Harry said as he dusted his jacket and grabs the book inside.

“Here let me help you, I'm from around here.” The blonde guy chuckles.

“Thanks Merlin, here I need to go here.” Harry points to the address.

“It's not far from here, come on I'll walk you there.” The blonde guy offered.

“Thank you, that's nice of you. I'm Harry by the way.” Harry said as he offers a handshake.

“I'm Jace. Come on.” Jace replies as he shook Harry's hand.

They walked for awhile, making small conversations with each other, both not exposing who they are. As they arrived at Magnus apartment building, both of them said their goodbyes before Jace had to run off. Harry stood there as he watched Jace ran off, Jace turns and waved at him before running off again. Harry chuckles and shook his head. He looks at his watch and he was just in time for his meeting, he grabs his luggage and went up to Magnus apartment. Harry stood outside the door and knocks it, he waited for awhile as Magnus opens the door.

“Hi there, I don't think I'm expecting any roommates.” Magnus greets him.

“Hi, I'm Harry Potter. I'm being transferred here from London Institute.” Harry greets him.

“Ah, Harry Potter, I didn't recognize you there. Come in, I just ended a call from Hermione Granger, she said you would arrive today.” Magnus chuckles.

“I'm so sorry for being late. Kinda got lost just now.” Harry apologized as he drags his luggage in.

“Now now, no apologies needed, can't blame you, I too can get lost here. I'm Magnus by the way, you should know me. Take a seat, Harry” Magnus replies.

“Magnus, do you know why I'm even here?” Harry asked.

“Well you're the greatest auror ever existed, and New York has been under attack by Shadowhunters going rouge. Me and my friends are doing our best, but sometimes you need a wizard to win this case.” Magnus said as he pours a cup of wine for Harry.

“Thank you, but I don't really drink. I'm glad to help.” Harry replies.

“Well, what a shame. Also Harry, may I ask, do you know about the Shadowhunters world? Other than Warlocks and Werewolves and Vampires.” Magnus said as he sat across of Harry.

“Well one of my god parents is a werewolf, I didn't have friends who were vampires but I read about them a lot in Hogwarts. Also my other dad animagus is a big black dog. But I never heard of Shadowhunters, maybe Hermione did talk about them but I'm not so sure.” Harry shrugs

“Well Shadowhunters are like aurors, but they don't have brooms or wands or magical spells, which Warlocks come in. They mostly fight with their blades which is made from addamas, so it's some cool shit I guess. We have a group of them which stays in the New York Institute, I can bring you there soon.” Magnus said, just then Magnus received a fire message.

“Well it's your lucky day, my friends over at the institute need me now. Let's go now Harry. You can leave your things here, I'll find a place for you to live.” Magnus said as he downs his drink.

“Alright, let me grab my cloak and wands then.” Harry said as he unzips his bag, pulling his cloak out, stuffing his wand at the back of his jeans.

“You ready now, Harry?” Magnus said as he opens a portal, Harry just nods at him.

“Alright here we are. Harry you look sick.” Magnus said as they arrived outside of the institute.

“Well I do apparate and go through floo, but portals, are just something new for my stomach.” Harry said trying not to puke.

“Well we will get used to it then. Come on now, Alec is waiting for us.” Magnus said, as he walks into the institute.

“Magnus!” Clary said as she rans up to Magnus, hugging him.

“Hello there biscuit, where's Alec” Magnus greets her.

“He'll be down in awhile, Izzy is preparing us for the mission.” Clary replies him.

“Oh who is this?” Clary asked as she looks at Harry who had just walked in.

“Oh this is Harry Potter.” Magnus said.

“Greatest auror to ever exist! He defeated Voldermort twice!” Simon said as he walks up to Harry, shaking his hand.

“I'm Simon Lewis, Clary's bestfriend, vampire.” Simon Lewis introduced himself.

“How would you know so much about him?” Isabelle nudged him.

“I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy.” Isabelle introduced herself.

“I'm Clary.” Clary introduced herself.

“It's a pleasure to meet all of you.” Harry said.

“Also I read a lot alright, I know about the magical world, Raphael has tons of books about them.” Simon shrugs.

“Alright, enough of the noise. We're here for a meeting now guys.” Alexander greets them.

“Ah you must be Harry Potter, famous auror Simon has been buzzing about.” Alexander greets him.

“I'm Alec. Welcome to New York.” Alexander said as he smiles to Harry.

“Nice to meet you.” Harry replies.

“Alright now, gather around. Here's the mission for today.” Alexander said as they gathered around the table.

“How could you Alec? Starting a meeting without me?” A familiar voice said, Harry turns around.

“Jace?” Harry said

“Harry! It's nice to see you again, mate.” Jace said as he slaps Harry's shoulders.

“You guys met?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah this morning, I was sending him to an apartment.” Jace said.

“So this was the cute British boy you were talking about?” Isabelle teased him.

“Hush now Izzy.” Jace blushed.

“This was why you were late for breakfast.” Clary said as she crossed her hands in front of her.

“Come on Fairchild.” Jace whines.

“Okay we can catch up later. Since Harry's an auror and he can do magic, we're splitting up. Magnus and Izzy, you're with me, Luke is already at the scene. Jace, Clary, Simon and Harry would be on another team. Remember our plan guys, suit up and meet me in 10 minutes.” Alexander said.

“Okay can someone tell me about the plan?” Harry asked as he watched everyone scrambling around.

“Come here, I'll tell you the plan.” Jace offered as he pulls Harry into the weapons room.

Jace then starts to take his shirt off and puts on his vest and his blade holster, he continues to talk as Harry watched him strip and then puts on his clothes, Harry couldn't make out anything except that Jace had a very toned body and damn.

“Earth to Harry. I know you're into me and all, but let's go. Alec doesn't like to be kept waiting.” Jace said as he pulls Harry's arm.


	2. Chapter 2

As everyone exit the portal, Harry was getting used to it, he still felt giddy as he tried to stand straight only for him to fall back and Jace to catch him, he looks up and smiles to him.

“Hey you need 5 minute?” Jace asked.

“Yeah, this is my second time using a portal.” Harry sighs.

“Yeah you will get used to it. So how do you travel in London?” Jace asked as they took a seat.

“I have a flying broom, sometimes I floo around but most of the times Portkeys.” Harry replied.

“Cool, I should try the broom, sounds fun.” Jace smiles at Harry.

“Yeah, I brought them along, maybe you can try it soon.” Harry replies.

“You guys okay?” Simon asked as he walks up to them.

“Yeah, it's Harry second time through a portal, he feels lightheaded.” Jace replied.

“Hey aren't you a vampire?” Harry asked him.

“Yeah, I'm a daylighter.” Simon replies.

“Guys, you alright?” Clary came running to them.

“Yeah I'm fine now. Let's go guys.” Harry said as he stood up, balancing himself, as Jace rest his hands behind Harry's lower back.

“You can sit this one out.” Jace whispers as they walked over to the site.

“No, I'm alright. I can do this.” Harry said.

As they reached the site, it was Harry first time seeing a demon. He tried a few spells he knew but somehow the demons were getting stronger after each hit. Harry then whips his wand around and cast a few more stronger spells he knew, he watched as Jace and Clary continues to fight the demon, Jace got a deep cut on his arm, Harry then threw a hex and the demon dissaperates. Harry runs over to Jace, as he tries to stop the bleeding.

“You're losing a lot of blood.” Harry said.

“Hold up. I'll be fine.” Jace wince as he sat up.

“Jace!” Clary calls out as she rans up to Jace.

“Lift up your shirt.” Clary said as she took out her steele.

“It's something like magic, look.” Simon said as he points to Jace torso.

Harry watched as Jace's arm heals itself, leaving no scar at all, as if he wasn't hurt.

“How you feeling?” Clary asked Jace.

“Lightheaded.” Jace groans as Harry helps him up.

“Careful now. Maybe we can get you to Magnus apartment? I have some potions that my friend had packed for me.” Harry offered.

“Sure, we can have Magnus portal us back.” Simon offered.

“No, could we take a cab maybe?” Harry asked, the rest just nods.

As they got back to Magnus apartment, where the rest of them were. Harry lays Jace on the couch, as he opens up one of his luggage and pulls out his bags of potions, he lays them out. Jace sat up as he watched all the different vials.

“You sure which potions is which?” Jace clears his throat.

“Don't worry, I'm an auror, I know my potions well. Plus I dated the best potioner ever existed.” Harry reassures him.

“You mean, you dated Draco Malfoy?” Simon said as he walks up to them with cups of water.

“Yeah, but he cheated on me recently, so it's better not dwell on the past. Ah here it is, you ready Jace?” Harry asked as he picks up a baby blue vial.

“Well I trust you Harry.” Jace said as he took the potion and drinks it in one go.

“Well it will relieve the pain, cure the giddiness and put you to sleep for at least 6 hours. So time to rest now.” Harry explained.

“Wait, Jace can't sleep on the couch. Come on Harry, I'll show you to your room, which is Jace old room.” Magnus offered.

“Come on Lewis, use your super strength and carry him.” Magnus says to Simon as he points to the now snoring Jace.

“Why me.” Simon groans as he carries Jace, bridal style.

“Because you're a daylighter.” Izzy replies him.

“Fine.” Simon groans.

Harry settles in his room, as he unpacks his clothes, hanging it in the wardrobe that Magnus let him use. He rearranges his books on the bookshelf, he sets aside his potions and chaldron on the table. He hangs his cloak behind the door. He placed the photographs of Sirus and Remus by his bedside table. He watched as Jace slept peacefully in bed, while he sat there reading his book about demons which Hermione gave him. As Harry falls asleep on the small couch in his room, Jace stirred awake, he sat up and rubs his tired eyes, he yawns and he looks around the familiar room, he got up and walks over to Harry, kneeling in front of him.

“Harry.” Jace wakes him up.

“Mmmmm, you're awake.” Harry yawns as he stretched himself.

“How long was I asleep? And who carried me here?” Jace asked.

“5 hours at least. I got Simon to carry you here. You were dead asleep, I literally made so much noise trying to rearrange everything in this room.” Harry yawns.

“Well the thing you gave me is pretty strong.” Jace chuckles.

“Well it used to help me a lot when I can't sleep after my break up, I'm glad you liked it though.” Harry said.

“Thanks Harry, I really needed that rest.” Jace replied.

“You can sleep some more if you want to.” Harry said.

“It's your room Harry, and it's your bed. How can I continue to sleep when you're on the couch.” Jace said.

“Alright, do you want to join me to sleep? Because honestly I'm exhausted and I don't want to argue right now.” Harry yawns as he stood up.

“Well I never say no to someone asking me to bed.” Jace shrugs.

“We're just sleeping in my bed.” Harry laughs tiredly.

“Yeah call it what you want, a British boy is asking me to bed.” Jace chuckles.

“Whatever Jace. You owe me breakfast in the morning.” Harry said as he falls flat in bed.

“Goodnight Harry.” Jace chuckles as he took off his shirt and laid in bed shirtless.

“Nice body. Night Jace.” Harry yawns as he mumbles into the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up the next morning with a mouthful of blonde hair, with a strong arm around his waist, he looks confuse, how the hell he got here? Harry looks around the room, trying to remember what happened, and he nearly jumps out of bed. He had actually invited Jace to sleep in his bed, like well they’re not naked, except Jace is shirtless and his jeans was hanging loosely around his waist, and Harry looks down to see Jace scrunch his nose slightly and snoring peacefully on his chest, Harry chuckles lightly, it seems to wake Jace up.

“Hey, morning.” Jace yawns as he sat up and stretched his sore muscles.

“Morning to you too, koala.” Harry replies as he too sat up.

“I’m not a koala.” Jace laughs as he pouts to Harry.

“You sure are. Come on, I remembered someone owe me breakfast.” Harry said as he got out of bed.

“But I like the bed more.” Jace whines.

“Kitchen, now.” Harry points to the door.

“Fine, you’re so bossy.” Jace pouts as he gets out of bed.

Harry then grabs Jace waist as they walked together to the kitchen, Magnus was already there sipping his cup of coffee, with Alec flipping pancakes by the stove. Jace groans as he opens the fridge.

“Mags, there’s no eggs.” Jace whines.

“Honestly Herondale, this is my home, why are you looking for eggs this early in the morning?” Magnus replies.

“Well because he owes me breakfast, to repay sleeping in my bed.” Harry replies as he looks at Magnus.

“Well this is the first time Jace actually make breakfast for someone, he normally is the kind that fucks them at night, leave them in the morning.” Alec shrugs.

“Also, Harry, coffee?” Alec asked as he pulls out a mug.

“Sure, thing Alec.” Harry said as he sat by the island.

“So, Harry what’s the plan for today?” Magnus asked him.

“I wanted to look around New York, I’ve read so much and I want to go for an adventure, discover the places.” Harry said as he sips his coffee.

“Earth to everyone, I’m still looking for some eggs.” Jace said.

“Here you go.” Magnus said as he magics some eggs in Jace’s hands.

“Thanks. So, Harry how would you like your eggs?” Jace asked as he starts the stove.

“Surprise me, Jace.” Harry replies.

“So here you go, just the way I like it.” Jace said as he plates the eggs for Harry.

“Splendid, thanks.” Harry replies as he took a bite of the eggs.

“Wow, this is delicious. You should make more for me.” Harry said as he shoved down the food.

“Wow, Herondale can really cook huh?” Magnus asked.

“There’s so many more things you haven’t know about me, Bane.” Jace chuckles as he took a bite of the eggs.

“From now on, Jace you’re supposed to make me breakfast. I’ll do anything to eat this every day.” Harry grins at Jace.

“Bad choice, Potter. That’s never a way to deal with a Herondale.” Alec said as Jace grins at him.

“Jace, he’s my guest. Don’t you dare to do anything dumb.” Magnus warns him.

“Fine! I won’t. Also, Harry I heard you want to check out New York, let me be your tour guide alright.” Jace offered.

“Sure thing.” Harry replies without looking up from his food.

“Keep it on the map, Herondale.” Magnus warns.

After breakfast, Harry went back to his room and showered. Harry wore his t shirt and jeans, tucking his wand in his wand holster and puts on a jacket, Jace walks in and sat on Harry’s bed, eyeing the photo by his bedside.

“Is it just me or the photos are moving?” Jace asked.

“It’s a moving photo, something special about the wizard world, they are my god parents, Remus and Sirius, Sirius was killed by his cousin while protecting me. Remus and his wife died while fighting the great war, leaving their only son with me. Teddy Lupin is now staying with Andromeda, Tonk’s mum while I work over here.” Harry said.

“You should bring Teddy along, maybe you can get all this mundane education.” Jace offered.

“Jace, I’ll be busy saving the world to take care of him. I’ll visit him whenever I can.” Harry said.

“Well I’m free half the time.” Jace shrugs.

“Taking care of a wizard child is never easy.” Harry replies.

“Now let’s go, we’re not spending such a good day at home. I want to enjoy the American culture.” Harry said as he pulls Jace off his bed.

“Fine, fine. Get ready to be American!” Jace chuckles as they went off.

They started their day getting Starbucks and walked around central park, where Harry spent the whole afternoon laughing at Jace being chased by ducks because he’s afraid of it. They then visit the food trucks where Harry enjoyed himself, eating something so different for his taste buds, Jace kept feeding him food and promising him that the other food trucks were better. As evening came, Jace invited Harry to the bar that he regulars, Hunter’s moon. Where Harry meets Maia Roberts, who was a pretty werewolf too, they sat at the bar sipping their cold beers when Maia clears her throat.

“So, Harry, how long will you be here?” Maia asked.

“I’m not sure, they gave me about 6 months to a year.” Harry shrugs.

“Also, where’s the restroom, I need to go.” Harry said as he got off his stool.

“It’s in the back.” Maia said as she points the way.

“You have to make you move then lover boy.” Maia teased Jace.

“Come on now Maia, what are you trying to say?” Jace chuckles.

“You never bring guys to the bar; it was always girls.” Maia replies.

“So, Harry must be a special led.” Maia teased him

“He had just got out from a cheating ex; he has to breathe first. I like him, he seems nice and all. But I don’t want this to be something temporary, like me and Clary or me and Simon. I just want something lasting.” Jace sighs.

“Jace, look at me. I saw what you went through and how shitty things were. Harry seems nice, and I hope he’s the one. Shoot your shots, home boy. He’s coming back.” Maia reassures him.

“Hey, what are you guys talking about?” Harry asked as he sat down on his stool again.

“Nothing. Just some mission. Hey you wanna head back? It’s pretty late, you have an early day tomorrow.” Jace said.

“Yeah sure thing, let me pay for the drinks first.” Harry said as he took out his wallet.

“Hey no worries, it’s on the house. Whoever’s Jace friends, are mine too. Welcome to America, Harry.” Maia said as she smiles to him.

“Thanks. You’re really nice, I’ll see you around then.” Harry waves at her as they left the bar.

“I hope you enjoyed today, Harry.” Jace said as they walked home.

“I did. Thank you Jace, for being my friend and my tour guide.” Harry said.

“Hey any time. Also, I have to get back to the institute, sorry can’t sleep with you tonight.” Jace shrugs.

“No worries, at least I can have the whole bed to myself.” Harry chuckles.

“Don’t get comfortable, that was my room too.” Jace laughed

“Yeah, yeah I’ll reserve a space just for you.” Harry teased him.

“Fine, race you to the top of the street!” Jace chuckles as he ran up the street.

“Cheater!” Harry calls out as he chased Jace up.

Just by the street corner sat an old couple, looking at the boys teasing and joking with each other. The old lady lays her head on her husband’s shoulder, sighing in delight.

“Young boys in love, aren’t they cute sweetheart.” The lady complimented.

“Yes, they’re my love. Yes, they are.” The old man said, as he squeezed his wife’s hands, still looking at the boys running around, with Harry on Jace’s back as they ran up to the street, filling the night with their laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

3 months has passed them, Harry getting used to the American culture. Harry getting used to having Magnus and Alec constantly around. Harry got used to having missions with Clary, Jace and Simon. He got used to drinking at Hunter's moon post mission. Harry got used to Jace sleeping over most of the time, Harry got used to killing demons. But one thing Harry is not used to is Jace's attention on him. Jace constantly flirts with him, on and off field, Jace is really handsome and nice, but whenever Harry looked at Jace, it reminds him of Draco, and it hurts him.

As Harry walks into the New York Institute, Izzy had requested to meet him there, according to her they found some weird artifacts that had signs of magic but not warlock magic, and they needed Harry to figure it out. As Harry walks into the weapons inventory room, Izzy was there by the table, she looks up at smile to Harry.

“Hey there, I got you coffee.” Harry said as he lifts up a cup to her.

“Thanks. Where's Jace?” Izzy asked.

“Sleeping, I got here as soon as I got your fire message. Where did you find this?” Harry asked as he looks at the artifact.

“By the beach in Florida, they send it to us, knowing you're here. So what is this?” Izzy points out.

“It looks like dark magic. Hold up, I'll call my friends over, I think they would know how to handle this.” Harry said, he then walks out the room and called Hermione.

“It's about lunch time here Harry, is everything okay?” Hermione greets him.

“I'm fine. I just needed your expertise in dark magic, Hermione. Is it okay if you could drop by New York soon?” Harry asked her as he paced outside.

“Anything for you Harry. I'll get Ron to join us too.” Hermione reply.

“By when will you get here?” Harry asked.

“By dinner time hopefully, I still have to pack my things.” Hermione said.

“Alright, I'll pick you up at the ministry then. See you.” Harry said as he hangs up the call.

“My friend will be here by dinner time, to help us. Will that be okay?” Harry said as he walks back inside.

“Great. Is there a place for them to stay?” Izzy asked him.

“Not really, I hope Magnus wouldn't mind if my friends spent a night or two over here.” Harry sighs.

“Well you can always throw Jace back here, he does have a room here.” Izzy chuckles.

“Well, how could I. I need my koala.” Harry laughs.

“I'm glad Jace makes you happy.” Izzy said.

“He makes me feel like I'm home, like I never left London He made me feel so comfortable that I don't realize, my heart was broken.” Harry sighs.

“I'm glad he does. Why don't you head on home, and prepare for your friends.” Izzy said, Harry nods and waves her goodbye and off he went back.

“What?” Jace said as Harry drops his jacket on his bed.

“I said, my bestfriends are coming over in a few hours to help me solve a mission, so I might share my bed with them.” Harry sighs.

“But why share a bed with them. They can stay in a hotel or something.” Jace said.

“Jay, look at me. You have a room in the institute too, why don't you sleep there for tonight.” Harry chuckles.

“But I like sleeping next to you.” Jace pouts.

“More like on my stomach. Just for 2 nights, I promise you once they're gone, you can sleep here again.” Harry comforts him, just then Magnus pops his head through the door.

“Can't help to over hear, are we expecting guest today?” Magnus asked.

“My friends are coming over to help me with a mission, is it okay if they sleepover in my room?” Harry asked.

“Harry hunny, I have another bedroom to spare. It used to be Alec's room, but he doesn't use it anymore. They can bunk in there. Are your friends martinis or wine kind of person?” Magnus ask.

“Thanks Mags. They're more like fire whiskey and butter beer kind of person.” Harry shrugs.

“Sure thing. I'll prepare dinner too. Bring them straight here.” Magnus said.

“Alright. Is Alec joining us for dinner?” Harry asked.

“Yup I'll make my boyfriend do the groceries for me, while your boyfriend here set up the other room.” Magnus said as he points to Jace.

“Jay's not my boyfriend.” Harry said as he blushed a little.

“Yet.” Jace added.

“Alright I'm going to clean the other room, then we can pick up your friends in awhile.” Jace said, Harry just nods to him.

As the evening came, Jace and Harry walks to the train session nearby, they took the subway to the ministry. As they waited by the steps, teasing each other as Harry lays his back on top of Jace's chest as Jace hugs him from behind as it was getting colder in New York. The ministry door opens and Hermione steps out, she looks beautiful with her hair braided to her side.

“Harry!” Hermione calls out as she threw herself into Harry's arm. Harry caught her and twirls her around.

“Oh I miss you so much.” Harry chuckles.

“Alright put me down.” Hermione giggles.

“Mate!” Ron calls out as he ran up to Harry and threw himself onto Harry.

“You're heavy mate.” Harry chuckles. Right behind them, someone cleared their throat.

“Harry.” Draco greets him.

“Draco? What are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“The ministry had assigned him with us. He knows dark arts better than any of us.” Ron said.

“Yeah but why him. He could send Pansy or Blaise.” Harry protested.

“Well they believe if they send us with our partners, we won't be working.” Hermione explained.

“Come on Harry, it has been nearly a year, we can work together without wanting to hex each other.” Draco said.

“Leave my name out of your mouth.” Harry growls.

“Jace, let's go.” Harry sighs angrily as he pulls Jace's arm.

“Hey, breathe alright. At least let me introduce myself to them.” Jace said softly as he looks at Harry who was pulling him away.

“Hi guys, you must be Hermione and Ron, Harry's bestfriend.” Jace greets them with a smile.

“You must be Jace.” Hermione said.

“Yes I am. Come let me help you carry the bags.” Jace offered.

“Thanks. So you're dating Harry now?” Ron asked as he hands Jace his bag.

“Yes we're dating now.” Harry said angrily.

“That's good for you.” Draco said.

“I'm Draco Malfoy.” Draco introduce himself.

“Yeah the lying and cheating ex.” Harry scoffs.

“It's nice to meet you. Also Harry babe, Magnus is making dinner, stop being angry, it might upset your stomach.” Jace said as he smiles to Draco then turns to a huffing Harry.

“Let's go home now. I don't want Simon to finish up the food.” Harry stomps away.

“My apologies guys. It seems like I forgot to blow him this morning, so he's cranky.” Jace apologies as he ran off to Harry.

“Harry must have a thing for blondes huh.” Ron said as he nudges Draco's side.

“Stop it Weasley.” Draco scoffs at him.

“Come on now guys, let's go.” Hermione calls for Ron and Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

Jace opens the apartment door, and ushered the rest of them in. Harry stomps pass him, and went to his room, slamming the door shut. Jace smiles awkwardly at the rest of them as he placed the bags by the sofa.

“Mags, we're home.” Jace calls out.

“Yeah I know, I heard the slamming of the door.” Magnus said as he steps out of the kitchen.

“Alec! Stay out of the kitchen!” Magnus shouts from the livingroom.

“I'm so sorry, how rude am I.” Magnus says as he greets his guest.

“I'm Hermione, this is Ron and this is Draco. You must be Magnus then.” Hermione introduce herself.

“It's nice to finally meet you, Hermione. Well Harry didn't lie when he said you were the most beautiful witch of your time.” Magnus compliments her as he twirls her around.

“Ginger hair, must be Ronald. Pleasure to meet you.” Magnus greets him with a handshake.

“And you, blondy. I can assume that you're Draco, the cheating ex?” Magnus scoffs as he looks at Draco.

“Magnus, warlock of Brookyn, I supposed.” Draco replies coldly.

“Correction, High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Alec said as he makes his way through the living room.

“Cut the tension in here. I didn't come here for this drama.” Izzy said annoyed as she taps her foot.

“Hi guys!” Simon said as he walks into the apartment.

“Alright, who invited the vampire?” Jace asked as he points to Simon.

“Me. He's my boyfriend. Remember?” Izzy said.

“I hope Magnus have enough beer to last me tonight.” Jace said.

“Maia sending some over, so not to worry. Also guys, butter beer have to wait for awhile, i'm getting someone to bring them over.” Magnus apologize.

“Also this is Alec, my boyfriend. Izzy, his sister and Simon, her boyfriend.” Magnus said.

“Nice to meet you. Also mate, are you an actual vampire?” Ron asked as he looks at Simon.

“I'm a daylighter, but check out my fangs.” Simon chuckles as he shows off his fangs.

“Cool shit.” Ron said as he tried to touch his fangs.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.” Izzy warns him, Ron then pulls his hand away.

“Alright, Jace show them their room, then you guys can settle in then join us for dinner.” Magnus said , Jace just nods and picks up the thing.

“Hermione, do you want to share a room with Harry?” Jace asked her.

“I rather share it with Ron, Harry talks in his sleep.” Hermione chuckles.

“Well yes he does. Then here you go your room.” Jace points to another room.

“ Then Draco, you will get Harry's room. Harry will be with me in my own apartment.” Jace said as he knocks on Harry's room.

“Babe, have you packed your things? We're going back after dinner.” Jace said as he walks into the room, Harry was fast asleep on the bed.

“Well good old Harry, falling asleep while getting mad.” Draco said.

“Well Harry has been tired, helping us with the cases.” Jace said as he grabs Harry's bag in the cupboard.

“You're packing that light?” Draco asked as he watched Jace dumps a few t shirt in the bag.

“Well yeah, you're having his room for awhile right.” Jace replied.

“Well the weather is getting colder. Harry hates the cold. Here pack this too, it will keep him warm.” Draco said as he pulls out a scarf from his bag.

“It's okay, I can get some from the institute.” Jace said.

“No, Harry loves it when it was made by mother. Come on, Mother made this when I told her i'm meeting Harry for a mission.” Draco insisted. Jace just grunts then dumps it in the bag.

“Jay.” Harry yawns as he sat up and rubs his tired eyes.

“Hey baby. I've packed some of your things, we're spending the night at the Institute.” Jace said as he walks up to Harry. Kissing his forehead.

“Nice. Has Magnus finish making dinner?” Harry asked tiredly.

“Soon, how about you continue to sleep for now. I'll come wake you up.” Jace said softly, helping Harry back to bed.

As Jace continues to pack, Draco lingers around looking around the room. Jace ignored Draco's existence, a smile form on Draco's face, Harry still kept his Slytherin cloak, the wand holster Draco got him, he even placed their group photo by his mirror where Draco was sitting next to Harry, laying his head on Harry's shoulders as they laughed in the photo. Harry still kept Draco's prefect badge. Draco chuckles to himself as he turns to see Harry asleep, hugging the tiny pillow that they both made for their anniversary. There was still a part of Draco in Harry's heart. There were a chance for Draco to come back.


	6. Chapter 6

As Harry woke up the second time, he sat up and rubs his tired eyes. He must've been dreaming, as Draco was sitting at the dressing table, checking himself out and threading his long slim finger in his hair, as if Draco sensed that Harry had woken up, he turns and smiles at him. He got up from the dressing table and walks over to Harry. Harry nearly chokes on himself as he continues to watch Draco walks closer. Draco then stood next to him, and leans down slightly, their face almost touching.

“You had a good sleep, babe?” Draco asked.

“Yes.” Harry breathes out. Harry missed how good Draco smelled, how sexy his voice is when he's that close.

“Don't be nervous hunny.” Draco whispered as he leans closer, their nose touching. They were seconds apart from a kiss when the bedroom door opens.

“Get your filthy hands away from him, ferret.” Ron said as he aims his wand to Draco.

“Chill, Weasley. I'm not going to do anything.” Draco chuckles as he lifts his hands up, like surrendering.

“Whatever. Harry come on, Magnus calling us for dinner.” Ron said as he walks over to Harry. Harry just nods and quickly got out of bed and wore his bedroom slippers.

As they walked to the dining room, only Magnus and Simon was there.

“Hey Mags, where's the hunters?” Harry asked him.

“The Clave called. Rouge vampires.” Magnus replied as he sips his martini.

“But good thing is Maia is here, and drinks are ready. So help yourself guys.” Magnus said as he lifts his glass.

They sat at the dining table, eating and making small conversation. Hermione and Ron talked about their old days, as Draco constantly sneaking looks at Harry, making Harry blush. It was either the fire whiskey or whatever Magnus made, he was getting drunk fast. Harry was slowly entertaining Draco's flirting with him. As they were done with dinner, they moved to the living room where Magnus played soft music and they continued to sip on their drinks. Draco was now sitting on Harry's lap, as he rest one arm around Harry's neck. Blowing and whispering into Harry's ear, making him blush as he continues to flirt with him. Just then Alec, Izzy and Jace walks into Magnus apartment, within 5 steps Jace was in front of Draco and Harry. Jace then yanks Draco off Harry and pushed him away.

“Stay away from Harry.” Jace growls as he stood in front of Draco.

“Jace, what's wrong.” Harry asked, as he was clearly drunk.

“You, let's go.” Jace said as he turns to Harry and pulls him away.

“Magnus, Institute.” Jace said as he turns to Magnus, with a snap of a finger, a portal appeared in front of him. Both of them then step through and they reached outside of the Institute.

Jace just grabs Harry hands and walks into the Institute, Jace glares at everyone who tries to make eye contact with him or Harry, he walks to his room and then shuts the door.

“Jay, my wrist is hurting.” Harry said softly, Jace turns to him and let his arm go.

“I'm sorry.” Jace muttered.

“Jay, talk to me. What's wrong?” Harry asked.

“I'm just.” Jace sighs.

“Tell me, what's wrong.” Harry tried again.

“I just don't like seeing you and Draco being that close. I mean I get it that you were friends before this. You know what, this is me over reacting. I don't think you like me.” Jace sighs as he sat on his bed.

“Hey hey, I never said I didn't like you okay. Yes Draco's my ex, but we were all friends before this, and we need his help with this case. Trust me as much as you hate him here, me too alright. I'm just hoping for this case to end soon. I was just drunk and had too much to drink. I'm sorry.” Harry said as he kneels in front of Jace, in between his thighs.

“So you like me?” Jace asked as he looks at Harry.

“This is crazy but Jay, I'm in love with you.” Harry breathes out as he cups Jace face.

“You're drunk talking.” Jace sighs.

“If I'm drunk talking, I won't be able to do this.” Harry whispers as he leans up and kissed Jace soft lips. Jace kissed him back as he held Harry closer to him, resting his hand behind Harry's neck as he pulls Harry up, Harry straddles him.

“Fuck.” Jace breathes out as they pulled apart.

“If only you ask me nicely.” Harry whispers into his ear.

“Just fuck me already.” Jace moans.

“Gladly.” Harry replies as he pulls Jace shirt off.

Jace woke up the next day, with a bunch of hair in his mouth, he looks down and smile, both he and Harry were naked in bed, with just the blanket covering them. Harry stirs awake and yawns, he sat up and looks at Jace.

“Morning.” Harry yawns.

“Morning to you too. How you feeling?” Jace asked as he smiles to Harry.

“Sore, but in a good way.” Harry blushed slightly.

“I hope you don't regret this or our friendship.” Jace sighs.

“I won't regret it, somehow I want more. Plus I want you be my boyfriend, would you like to be my boyfriend?” Harry asked as he looks over to Jace.

“I would be happy. Perks of dating me, I would fuck you senseless every night.” Jace chuckles, as he leans to kiss Harry's lips.

“Jace! Get dress!” Izzy said as she knocks on his bedroom door.

“Well, let's continue this tonight. Let's shower first.” Jace said as he pulls Harry along, Harry giggles and follows Jace into the shower.

As Jace and Harry walks down to the meeting room, Hermione, Ron and Draco was already there. Draco smirks at Harry, only for Jace to leans in and plays with Harry's hair, and kissing his scar on his forehead.

“Harry, it seems like this dark magic is easy to trace.” Hermione said as she looks at the artifact.

“Let me bring a sample back to Hogwarts, it seems like we can find where it come from.” Draco offered.

“Then Harry can drop by and pick it up once I'm done.” Draco continues.

“Well, only Izzy and Alec has the authority to transport these things, so they will be the one to pick it up.” Magnus said as he walks in.

“Plus I need Harry here for more important things.” Magnus said as he smiles at Draco.

“Like what?” Ron asked.

“To keep his annoying boyfriend company, while we're on mission. Because I'm so done with Jace asking what would Harry like.” Magnus chuckles.

“Magnus.” Jace groans.

“Well Magnus is not the only one suffering.” Simon chuckles.

“Simon!” Jace groans.

“As your ex boyfriend, I have my rights to snitch you. Plus it's cute whenever you call me just to ask if you should get Harry anything if you guys were ' hanging out'.” Simon replies as he made the air quotes.

“Izzy! Get your boyfriend!” Jace shouts for Izzy.

“Aren't you the sweetest.” Harry teased him. Jace hugs and hides his face into Harry's chest.

“No.” Jace mumbles.

“It's okay, I like when someone is as sappy as me.” Harry comforts him as he kissed Jace head.

“I love you.” Harry whispers.

“I love you too.” Jace mumbles back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned!!!!  
> Sex scene!!!

As they head out for their mission, Harry tightens his wand holster as Jace tucks in his blades. Jace stretched himself as he got ready for the portal. Harry stood next to him as they laced their fingers together, Jace couldn't help it but smile.

As they portaled through and reach their location, they fought whatever demon they were facing, they waited for the call from Hogwarts as they fought, and went it came back, Harry was happy that their mystery is finally solved. They went back to the institute around dinner time, where Hermione and Draco were there with the artifacts, Ron had to be back home as Blaise had an accident.

"Harry, I've decoded the artifacts, it's no longer contain black magic. You were lucky you called us in time, this thing could cause a huge damage. It's safe for now. I've called Izzy to collect this." Hermione said.

"Well it wasn't that hard to solve, didn't know warlocks couldn't solve this." Draco scoffs as Magnus walked in.

"You must have a death wish then." Alec replies as he pulls out his bow.

"Alec, you're better than this alright. Come on, let's get change." Jace said as he pulls Alec away.

"Draco, what's wrong with you?" Harry said coldly.

"Come back to me, Harry. I've changed." Draco said as he rest his hands on Harry's shoulder.

"You cheated on me, for merlin sake. You're crazy. I won't go back to someone that hurt me so bad, oh i wish Voldemort did kill you." Harry said as he push Draco away.

"You were once my happiness, now you're just a disgusting cockroach." Harry scoffs.

"Hermione, call the ministry. I want Draco home this instance." Harry spat as he turns to Hermione.

"It's already done, we're going off this evening." Hermione sighs as she walks to Harry, pulling him away.

"Harry, you deserve better and i know Jace is the one for you. I'll get rid of this cockroach for you alright. You don't have to send us off. I'll come back when i have the time, i promise. You take care. Go to Jace now babe." Hermione said as he pushes Harry out of the door.

Harry grumbles as he walks to Jace room, his door was slightly open when Harry heard Jace's voice, Jace was clearly upset.

"I don't get it Alec, what does that blonde asshole wants with Harry, when Harry has already moved on with me." Jace sighs.

"He wants something that he can't get. Knowing that Harry has moved on, obviously he thinks he can steal Harry from you, with all his stupid charms and looks. But you know Harry, he wouldn't go back to an asshole." Alec comforts him.

"But what if Draco is better in bed than i am, what if Draco is way better than me in every way. How could Harry date a loser like me?" Jace sighs.

"Dude, where's the confident Jace went? You were always saying you were better than everyone. So far i have never heard complaints from Clary or Simon about you, only praises. You might look like a tough boy, but bitch you're a softy inside." Alec chuckles.

And with that, Harry stomps into the room. As much as he hates Draco, he hates how Jace is comparing himself to Draco, belittling himself, making Draco sounds like a god. Harry loves Jace and he was going to prove it right now.

"I'm going off now. See you guys." Alec said as he looks at a fuming Harry and ran out of the room.

"Harry." Jace said softly.

Harry was fuming mad when he walks up to Jace, Jace stood up only for Harry to push him back down. Before Jace could protest, Harry kissed him hard on the lips, Harry pushes Jace onto the bed, and got on top of him, Harry kissed him hard and he pulls off Jace's shirt with one smooth pull and he grind against Jace's erection, Jace moans into the kiss as he felt himself getting harder by the second. Harry pulls his own shirt off and Jace unbuckled his belt, Jace pulls off his jeans while he helps Harry unbuckled his own jeans. Harry moans loudly as Jace's erection rubbed against his. Harry reached over to the bedside table and grabs the lube as Jace pulls off his briefs, his cock springs out covered in precum, Harry licks his lips watching the precum slides downs Jace long thick cock.

Harry couldn't help it but bend down and starts sucking Jace off, enjoying every drop of his precum, Jace grabs the sheet and throwing his head back as he enjoys Harry tongue sliding up and down his shaft, licking his slit and teasing his balls, Jace reached forward and entangles his fingers in Harry's hair and tugging it lightly, only for Harry to moan with a mouthful of Jace's cock, Jace felt the tremble in Harry's throat, he pulls Harry's hair again and Harry moans, without warning Jace came in Harry's mouth.

"Babe, I'm so sorry." Jace apologized breathlessly.

"That was good." Harry coughs as he swallowed a mouthful of cum.

"My turn." Jace offered.

"Nope, i haven't had my fun." Harry smirks, with a smooth grip he turns Jace over.

Harry smiles as he grabs the lube and starts prepping Jace, inserting one finger at a time, tracing his hole and then sticking his finger in it, Jace trembles under him. When Harry finally found the spot, he smiles when he hears Jace begging to be fucked. Harry lubes his own cock and without warning he sticks it in with a hard thrust, Jace grabs the sheets and moans into the pillow, it hurts but in a good way, Harry thrust started slow and then it became faster and harder, with each thrust Jace moans even louder, he grabs the sheets even harder. As Harry hits the spot, Jace can't help it but moans.

"Babe, I'm cumming." Jace said breathlessly.

"Hold on baby, we cum together." Harry pants.

"Babeeee" Jace moans. And just that Jace cums, and within seconds Harry filled Jace up with his cum.

Both of them laid in bed, exhausted from the aggressive sex, Jace was covered in sweats and hot cum, he could feel it dripping out of his ass. Harry got out of bed and grabs a towel, he wets it with warm water and helps to clean Jace up, leaving small kisses on Jace chest as Jace tries to recover from the most amazing sex he ever had.

"I can't lie, but that felt amazing." Jace said.

"Please don't tell me, you never bottomed before?" Harry chuckles as he wipes Jace's legs.

"Honestly i never did, because i was scared it hurt so badly." Jace said.

"Baby, tell me, did it hurt?" Harry asked as he looks up.

"It hurts so good and honestly i would love to do it again." Jace said.

"Well can't deny babe, I'm always better on top than bottom." Harry winks.

"And that's how well Harry fucks. And that's the reason why Draco wants me back, no one can fuck better than i can." Harry said.

"I want you to know babe, I'm the kind of guy who loves one at a time, and i love you and only you. i was pretty worked up when you were saying that Draco was better than you, Draco can't fuck me like you did. Draco can't even last as long as you are, and baby your moans, merlin each time you moan, i want to thrust harder in you." Harry said as he leans up and kissed Jace's soft lips.

"I know baby, i know you love me and only me. Sorry for being insecure and stuff. It's just that stupid blonde was being a prick, getting on my nerve." Jace sighs.

"Baby, whatever happens, I'm with you. I'm going to stay in New York for good. For us." Harry whispers as he straddles Jace.

"Babe, you sound so sexy right now." Jace moans as he felt Harry close to him.

"Babe, don't moan." Harry sighs as Jace traced his back.

"You mean like this?" Jace moans again.

"Baby, no." Harry groans as he felt himself getting hard.

"It's my turn now." Jace moans as he covers Harry's neck with kisses.

Jace lubes himself as he fingers Harry's hole, putting one at a time, trying to find his spot. Jace smirks when Harry tremble against him. Jace lubes his cock and pumps it a few time, he slowly insert in into Harry's hole as Harry bounce slowly up and down his shaft. Harry throws his head back as Jace grabs his waist, pulling him up and down. 

"Baby, I'm gonna cum." Harry whimper.

"A little bit more, sweetheart." Jace breathes out. Jace stood up with Harry around his waist and lays him on his back.

"Look me in the eyes and cum with me alright." Jace said as he kissed Harry's lips, Harry just nods.

A few more thrust and Harry cums on his stomach, Jace follows him. He fills Harry up as he bites Harry's collarbone. As Jace was done, he leans down and kissed Harry's forehead.

"I love you, Herondale." Harry breathes out.

"I love you too, Potter." Jace said.


	8. Chapter 8

Jace woke up the next day to an empty bed, he checked his alarm clock by his bed. It's only 10 am and Harry was not in bed, it's rarely that Harry doesn't sleep in over the weekend. Jace yawns and sat up in bed, he rubs his eyes and grabs his phone on the table.

“Went out to pick Teddy up. Be back at noon. Love ya” - Boyfriend

Jace chuckles at the name, Harry insisted to put his name as boyfriend in his contact. Jace totally forgot that Teddy was coming over for the weekend. Jace went to shower, he then got dressed and made the bed. He went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat before heading back to his room. As he walks in with an apple in his mouth, he stops in his track, there was a kid jumping on his bed. Harry had just got out of the bathroom when he then grabs the kid.

“Teddy, no jumping on the bed.” Harry said. 

Jace nearly drops his apple when the young boy, who's hair was bright purple suddenly turned blue.

“Babe, you're back.” Harry said when he looks up to find Jace by the door.

“Yeah, I went to grab something to eat. Did the kid's hair changed colour?” Jace asked, just then the shade of blue turned orange.

“Oh this is Teddy, and yes his hair changed colours according to his mood. He follows his mom, she's a Metamorphmagus, he can change his looks, mostly his hair.” Harry chuckles

“Teds, let me introduce you to someone special to me.” Harry said as he pulls Teddy towards Jace.

“Hi, I'm Jace Herondale. I'm Harry's friend.” Jace said as he rubs the back of his neck

“You're daddy Harry's boyfriend.” Teddy said with a soft smile.

“Teddy is pretty chill with my partners, except for Draco. He gets protective of me when Dray is around.” Harry laughs nervously.

“I hate him. He hurt my Daddy Harry!” Teddy said angrily as his hair turns bright red.

“Hey hey, he's not here. I'm here now, i'll protect your daddy Harry, I promise I won't hurt him.” Jace said, as he got on one knee and pulls Teddy into a comforting hug.

“You promise?” Teddy pouts.

“I pinky promise you that.” Jace said as he held his pinky finger out, Teddy smiles and interlaced their fingers.

“Daddy Harry, I like this one.” Teddy said as he grins up to Harry, with his hair turning purple.

“I like this one too, Teds. Come on now, let's walk around New York today.” Harry said as he carries Teddy around his waist, kissing his cheeks.

“Babe, could you help me carry Teddy's bag.” Harry said as he points to the bag on the bed.

“Sure thing, babe. Let me grab my blade just in case, you never know if there's demons today.” Jace said as he grabs the bag and his seraph blade in his cupboard.

“Daddy Harry, why does Jace has a knife?” Teddy asked as he looks over his shoulders.

“We wizards has wands, Jace is a shadowhunter, he has his blade with him. You will soon meet some of our friends for dinner.” Harry said.

“We're going to Magnus for dinner?” Jace asked as he slips his blade in his holster.

“Yup, it seems Alec and Magnus has something to announce.” Harry shrugs, Jace just shrugs too and they left the room.

They went around Central Park, with Teddy sitting on Jace's shoulders, as Harry held Jace's hands in his. Harry watched as Teddy held Jace's hands and pulled him to the pond full of ducks, Harry could see Jace was nervous, but Jace pretended he wasn't scared of ducks when Teddy wanted to feed them. Teddy's laughter filled their afternoon as the ducks chased after Jace. As they walked hand in hand to Magnus' apartment, Teddy was getting nervous and his hair changed to orange.

“Hey everything going to be fine alright. I'll show you all of my cool friends.” Jace comforts him, Teddy made grabby hands as he wants Jace to pick him up.

“Mags! We're here!” Harry said as he opens the door.

“In the kitchen!” Magnus calls out.

“Teds, let's go. I'll show you to the coolest Warlock ever existed.” Jace said as he brings Teddy to the kitchen.

“Mags, here's Teddy.” Jace said.

“Teddy, aren't you a beautiful boy. What a lovely shade of orange you have.” Magnus said as he turns to Teddy, smiling at him. 

“You guys should take a nap, dinner will be ready in 2 hours. Alec went to grab more things.” Magnus said as he shoos them away.

“Sure thing, I'll put Teddy to sleep, I'll come and help you.” Jace said.

“Fine fine, let him sleep in Harry's bedroom then.” Magnus chuckles.

Jace nods and brought Teddy to his old room, he gave Teddy a quick shower and tucks him in bed. He sings for Teddy and kissed his forehead as Teddy falls asleep. Jace went down to help Magnus. An hour later, Teddy woke up crying and he ran down the steps. He bumps into Simon, his hair was a mixed of blue and green. Jace ran out of the kitchen the moment he heard Teddy's cried. He pulled Teddy into a hug and carries him around.

“There there now, I'm here for you now. Don't cry.” Jace comforts him.

“Don't ever leave me, Papa.” Teddy cried.

“I'll never leave you baby.” Jace said as he kissed Teddy's cheeks. Jace then took a seat on the couch, with Teddy straddled on his lap, Teddy rest his heads on Jace chest.

“I'm here, i'm not going to leave.” Jace whispers as he rubs Teddy's back.

“Promise?” Teddy sobs.

“Pinky promise. Now sleep alright.” Jace said as he rubs Teddy's head, kissing his forehead.

With that both of them falls asleep on the couch, Harry chuckles as he watched both of them. He helps Magnus to set up the table, Magnus teased him.

“Didn't know Jace was good with kids.” Magnus said.

“Well he's perfect with them. He literally let Teddy drag him to the ducks today.” Harry chuckles.

“I heard him calling Jace, Papa.” Magnus chuckles.

“Didn't expect that though.” Harry sighs as he watched his favourite boys sleeps on the couch.

As soon as everything has been set up, Harry walks over and wakes Jace up.

"Babe. Dinner time." Harry wakes him up.

"Oh yeah, let's go." Jace said as he yawns and rubs his eyes.

Jace wakes Teddy up and carries him to the dining table, Teddy didn't want to seat alone, he sat on Jace's lap as Jace feeds him. Soon Maia, Clary and Raphael joins them too.

"Since everyone is here, Teddy meet the cool friends i was telling you about. That's Clary, Alec and Izzy, they're like me a Shadowhunter. Simon is a daylighter and Raphael is a vampire. And Maia is a werewolf." Jace said as he points to the gang.

"Like dad?" Teddy asked as he turns to Harry.

"Yes like dad." Harry smiles at him.

"Teddy's dad is a werewolf while his mum is a Metamorphmagus, they died in the second war with Voldemort. Since then he's my god son." Harry explains.

"Papa, if he's a vampire, will he bite me?" Teddy asked as he looks at Raphael.

"Uncle Raphael won't bite you. He has enough dose of blood." Jace comforts him, and with that Teddy's hair turned a shade of blue from orange.

"Don't worry Teddy, no one is going to bite you. I'll hit them if they bite you." Magnus comforts him.

"Teddy, your hair looks nice." Simon said.

"I can change it to many colours." Teddy said with a stupid grin on his face.

And with that Teddy tries to change his hair colour, it was so beautiful when everybody saw it, especially Jace who looks at him so lovingly.

"I think that's all." Teddy said with a tired smile.

"I'm so proud of you." Jace said as he held Teddy close, kissing his forehead.

As they finished dinner, Jace, Teddy and Harry decided to head back to the institute, calling it a night. Jace went to give Teddy a quick shower, he dress him up and tucks him into bed, reading a story from a Shadowhunter childhood book.

"Thank you for today, papa." Teddy yawns.

"No worries, i can bring you somewhere fun tomorrow. For now it's bedtime alright." Jace said as he kissed Teddy's forehead, and pulls the cover over him.

"Goodnight papa." Teddy grins as he closed his eyes, letting sleep take over me.

Jace got out of the bed, and walks over to Harry who was sitting at the study table, writing last minute reports that he forgot. Jace leans over, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Time for bed, baby." Jace said as he kissed Harry's shoulder.

"A little more." Harry said.

"Fine, I'm going to shower now." Jace said as he ruffles up Harry's hair.

As Jace steps out of the shower, Harry had fallen asleep at the study table, Jace chuckles and shook his head. He walked over to Harry and carries him bridal style. He tucks Harry on his side while Teddy was in the middle. Jace kissed Harry on his forehead, he then got in his side and pulls the covet up, Harry wokes up and smiles at him.

"Thank you for today." Harry yawns

"No worries baby." Jace smiles at him.

"I just found out that you are a good father." Harry said as he tucks his hands under his head.

"Well i wish to have my own family one day." Jace sighs.

"I read somewhere that Shadowhunters with angel blood, can get pregnant. No matter a male or female." Harry sighs.

"We have one Teddy Lupin, i think that's enough." Jace smilee at him.

"One day, i want to have our on Potter-Herondale. And that's part you and part me." Harry had a stupid grin on his face.

"We'll have it when you finally get on one knee to propose to me. It's time for bed, babe." Jace yawns.

"And you mustn't say no." Harry warns him.

"No promises. Goodnight. I love you." Jace chuckles.

"I love you too, future Potter-Herondale" Harry grins at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Teddy called Jace papa after a first day together, it's because he's comfortable with Jace, and also the past few months Harry had been talking about Jace to Teddy, so Teddy assume it's okay to call him papa because Teddy really likes Jace.
> 
> For Merlin sake, Teddy's parents are dead, he has Harry only. he's a kid, he has rights to call Jace papa.


End file.
